


It Does Help

by mittakus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Anakin和Obi-Wan小小的性癖和情趣。





	It Does Help

　　  
　　「現在終於可以好好休息一下了。」Obi-Wan把膝蓋頂在Anakin的大腿上，聲線像平時一樣，溫柔中帶著揶揄，換掉一身破爛的衣服，清洗過後，Obi-Wan看起來像是會發出柔和的光芒一樣。  
　　「你的動作可不像要休息，Master。」年輕的絕地跟著笑了，手順著主動靠上來的大腿一路往纖細的腰身摸上去。  
　　Obi-Wan皺起漂亮的眉毛，乾巴巴地說：「我現在可不想再聽到『Master』這個詞。」  
　　Anakin瞇了一下眼睛，若有所思地笑了一下。  
　　Obi-Wan捕捉到了這個瞬間，伏下身親吻他的學徒時小小聲地說了句：「我有個不好的預感。」  
　　「不，你會喜歡的。」  
　　「我可不確定。」Obi-Wan讓總是恣意妄為的昔日學徒一個翻身壓在床上，勢如破竹地扯掉他的浴袍，Anakin衝著他的師傅眨了眨眼，說：「總有些不好的回憶要消除對吧。」  
　　「哼嗯。」發出一個不置可否的回應，腿卻主動扣住Anakin的下背，手環抱住Anakin的脖子把對方往他扯過來，帶進一個急切而熱情的吻之中。

 

　　結束了一場酣暢淋漓的性愛，其中包含了一次前列腺高潮，一次Anakin在準備他時咬著他乳頭達到的高潮。  
　　Anakin很喜歡玩他的乳頭，天曉得那是什麼癖好。  
　　──你的全身上下都在誘惑我，你就是我全部的癖好。Obi-Wan腦中響起Anakin剛剛情動時的濕軟情話。  
　　「這很棒。」Obi-Wan微微喘著氣，眨了眨眼，Anakin似乎可以看到他抱著胸下意識摸自己鬍鬚的招牌姿勢──實際上他漂亮的淺金色鬍鬚上現在還有曖昧的濁白色液體，讓他的細毛看起來糾結在一起，但他不想清理，任由對方的氣味包圍著自己。  
　　「嗯哼。」Anakin慵懶地發出一個附議的聲音，他攬著Obi-Wan，在心裡琢磨著等等能不能再來一次，手摟在對方的髖骨上，溫柔地撫摸著那邊的皮膚和肌肉紋理，然後順勢地滑了下去輕扯Obi-Wan的恥毛，像是安撫又像是挑逗。  
　　Obi-Wan沒有阻止Anakin的動作，自顧地接著說：「哼嗯，然而並沒有令我我特別滿意。」  
　　「嗯哼。」致力於在Obi-Wan脖子留下咬痕的Anakin不是很在意地應了聲，「我試著要對你溫柔點，Master。」剛講完Anakin，不得不注意到Obi-Wan的身體震動了一下，他奇怪地抬起頭來看著臉頰泛起淡淡粉色，表情看起來有些尷尬的師傅。  
　　「Master？」又喚了一聲，Obi-Wan抽了口氣，抿了抿嘴唇咕噥了句「不應該有那些想像的」之類的話。  
　　很小聲，但Anakin沒有錯過那句話，和那背後所暗指的意思。

　　Obi-Wan從來沒有想過自己有想要被征服、被控制的慾望──說真的，他也沒有辦法想像除了Anakin以外的人這麼對待他，所以他猜想，自己大概陷得太深了。  
　　至少被奴隸商人囚禁時，他絲毫都沒有感覺到快感的，然而在剛剛聽到Anakin叫了那一聲「Master」還有他這段時間的記憶，不知道為什麼就變成了這樣──

　　「自己動。」Anakin的眉眼只要稍微繃起，看起來就像是生氣的模樣，像是可以控制一切的王者，蔑視一切的權威。  
　　通常Obi-Wan看到這樣嚴肅的表情，首先浮現情緒總是擔憂的──他的學徒太過情緒化，老是劍拔弩張──而這並不是現在Obi-Wan的情緒。  
　　他感到從脊椎傳上來的顫慄，不確定是這樣悖德的行為造成的，還是他的身體錯誤分泌了那些使他感到愉悅的物質。  
　　Obi-Wan覺得全身發熱，尷尬、羞恥排山倒海地淹沒他，但他內心知道自己會服從的，他會服從Anakin說的話，要他做的任何事情。  
　　所以他聽話地開始緩緩上下移動，剛剛Anakin留在他體內的精液被推到更深處，但這種事情現在完全被他拋諸腦後，他只顧得上這個最簡單的動作，讓怒張著青筋的性器可以進出他的身體，頂到令他欲仙欲死的地方。  
　　「用力。」Anakin口氣冷硬，但是手揉過Obi-Wan大腿根部的力道卻很溫柔。  
　　Obi-Wan仰起頭，像條溺水的魚，他雙手撐在身體兩側，他的筋骨柔軟讓他可以深深地用這個姿勢坐下，撐起，再用力往下坐，Obi-Wan甚至沒有意識到自己的喘息聽起來有多誘人，更別提要控制。  
　　「加快。」Anakin的手滑到Obi-Wan的下腹部，力道有點重地扯著那裡的毛髮，比剛剛溫存的時候用力得多，看著Obi-Wan露出一個有些委屈的表情，冷冷地笑了聲，捏了一下半勃起的陰莖前端，讓Obi-Wan發出一聲驚呼，這聲驚呼讓Anakin有些按捺不住，Obi-Wan一點都不知道自己有多撩人──不，或許他知道，而他也知道該如何用上他所擁有的優勢，他可是一個善於談判交涉的絕地大師。  
　　被欺負地幾乎說不出一句話的Obi-Wan漂亮的眼珠看起來水汪汪的，一臉不知道該說是央求他抽出去、還是要他操得更深一點的誘惑神情。  
　　「不要偷懶。」Anakin瞇著掩用力往上頂了一下，Obi-Wan拔高聲調驚呼了一聲，用力收緊腳趾，性器前端吐出一些液體，Obi-Wan努力撐著身體不讓快感中斷，然而在他伸手想要去撸動自己急需幫助的性器時，沒碰到前，手就被Anakin拉開，「我剛剛說過了，你現在全部都是屬於我的，我不讓你碰的你不准碰。」  
　　Obi-Wan喘著氣，身體得不到足夠的快感，不滿地哼哼了幾聲，扭著腰掙扎著想要讓巨大的肉棒照料到他身體更多地方。  
　　Anakin挑了一下眉頭，對於那聲不滿的反抗頗有微詞，他右手一揮，Obi-Wan感覺到自己勃起的慾望從根部被縛住，他慌張地望向Anakin，「Anakin，你、做什麼，啊、不要……頂──」沒有聽到Anakin的回覆，反而得到了一陣猛烈的上頂，強烈的快感直撲腦門，來不及吞嚥的口水再一次打濕Obi-Wan下巴的鬍鬚，讓粉紅色的嘴唇看起來更嬌嫩欲滴。  
　　他一上一下地被頂起，然後又深深地捅入，被束縛住無法釋放的慾望好像反而令他更興奮了，他的手徒勞無功地想要讓自己解放，反而另Anakin一個擺手束得更緊。  
　　Obi-Wan用泫然欲泣的口吻哀求道：「Anakin，放開我──」  
　　「這不是對主人該有態度。」如同大家所知的，Anakin從來不喜歡奴隸制度──或許可以說是憎恨──但這樣偶爾的「情趣」倒是很有趣，他從來沒有打算傷害Obi-Wan，他最鍾愛的男人、也是最寵溺他的人。  
　　而提這一切都是Obi-Wan自己想要的。  
　　「主人、求你……」被淚水浸濕的眼眶因為激烈的性愛略顯紅腫，低聲下氣地溫言請求。  
　　Obi-Wan知道他的態度讓Anakin滿意，因為他的後穴在那瞬間又被深埋在裡頭的粗大性器撐開了一些。  
　　「我想看你這邊擺動的樣子。」然而他並沒有就這樣聽從了對方的哀求，Anakin又一次捏住了Obi-Wan的龜頭，「動起來，讓我們看看它能晃得多快。」  
　　即使Obi-Wan大半的臉都被金棕色的鬍鬚遮住，Anakin還是很好地欣賞到他的臉漲紅的可愛模樣。他停止了腰部上挺的動作，打趣地看著被他欺負得全身狼狽的Obi-Wan。  
　　被盯著看的Obi-Wan覺得很羞恥。  
　　一個絕地大師騎在他往日學徒的陰莖上，取悅他，這種倒錯的關係、被完全擁有的感覺卻讓他興奮。  
　　雖然剛剛已經高潮了好幾次，但是絕地長年的訓練，他的體力和精神力都超乎尋常，他一手撐著Anakin的腹部、另一手扶著大腿，讓自己能夠更加穩固，然後大力的抬起自己，然後用力往下坐，讓他半挺著的陽具能夠如Anakin想要地上下彈動，而這個動作也Obi-Wan不能自主地大力抽了一口氣，他沒有多做停留，瀕臨邊緣的感覺席捲了他的思考，讓他只能努力用比剛剛還快的速度晃動自己的身體，無力阻止明顯太過撩人的喘息和自己飢渴淫浪的姿態。  
　　「看看你，Obi-Wan，那麼可愛、那麼美。」Anakin的眼神著迷，盯著Obi-Wan的每個動作和表情，在Obi-Wan規律而快速的節奏中突然伸手抓住了他胸前的紅點。  
　　「哈啊！」沒有預期到這個舉動和它所帶來的刺激，他被緊緊束縛住的陰莖用力跳動，他感覺到原力造成的壓力碾壓過的慾望前端的小孔，被困住的感覺讓他背脊倏地一冷。  
　　下一刻，所有束縛瞬間消失，另一邊的乳頭也也同時被掐住，Obi-Wan尖叫了出來，濁白色的液體噴出，噴在自己和Anakin的胸口和腹部上，然後感覺他緊緊箍在屁股裡的男性性徵也同時達到高潮，把精液射在他體內。

　　他疲憊地喘著氣，趴下身跟Anakin索取一個吻，聲音沙啞地說了聲「今天不行了」，然後就任由他的大男孩溫柔地抱著他，在他脖子和肩膀上留下小小的親吻。

-


End file.
